


Joey in the Magic Box

by MegKF



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey gets lost going on an audition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joey in the Magic Box

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Friends is owned by David Crane and NBC? No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Joey was sitting at home watching Baywatch with Chandler when the phone rang. It was Stella, his agent. Joey was excited when she told him there was an audition for him in L.A. for a new TV show. He had to leave that night though to get to it in time. His agent had already arranged for him to get a flight to California, but he’d have to drive from San Francisco to Los Angeles because there weren’t any flights that would get him to L.A. in time. Joey watched the rest of his show before leaving.

Joey was very tired. He’d been driving all night. Joey’s heart raced as he had to slam on his breaks when a little old lady going 50 cut him off. Joey had to swerve into the next exit lane to avoid an accident. And of course this is where everything went wrong.

He was lost, totally, utterly, and completely lost. He didn’t know where the highway went. He spotted a gas station in the distance. He pulled up and parked only to discover it was closed. So he looked around looking for any people to get directions from. There. A teenage girl was walking past him. He got out of his and rushed to follow. She looked like she had somewhere to go, or so he assumed by the speed she was walking. By the time he’d caught up to her she’d walked into a store.

“The Magic Box,” Joey read out loud as he looked at the store before entering. Thoughts of the girl fled his mind as he thought of the magic tricks he could get. He’d always wanted to learn how to pull a rabbit out of a hat.

“Wow,” Joey said as he looked around, this didn’t look like any magic store he’d ever been in. He walked up to the hot chick sitting at the cash register. “Where can I learn to pull a rabbit from a hat?”

Anya blinked at the odd costumer, he must be new to town, wait, he wanted that. “You, you… Why would you want to summon bunnies? They’re so scary!”

“Huh?”

It was at this moment that Giles entered the shop from the back where he’d set Buffy to training. He stared for a moment as he watched Anya berate a confused costumer about the evil of bunnydom. He cleared his throat. Anya and Joey turned to look at him. After a pointed look at Anya she made a muttered comment about finding Xander and getting some orgasms to clear her mind of bunnies. She stalked out of the shop.

Giles faced Joey and plastered a fake smile on his face, “I apologize for my assistant. She feels very strongly about bunnies. Can I help you with something?” Giles watched concerned as the man before him stood there for a moment blinking. “Sir?”

“Oh. Yeah. Um…” Joey’s voice trailed off as he thought back over why he was where he was. “I was cut off on the highway. I need to get back on to get to L.A. Can you help me?”

“Alright,” Giles said agreeing. He spoke out the directions for Joey completely confusing him. Giles recognized the confusion on his face, although normally he was explaining something demonic before he saw that on the faces of the people he knew. He sighed and offered to write down the directions to get back to the highway.

Joey thanked him and rushed off as soon as Giles finished writing it hoping he’d still get to his audition in time. Joey spared a moment to think of where the cute blonde had gone. It was like she’d magically disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with my best friend back in 2009.


End file.
